


A New Beginning

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Series: Prompt Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Challenge, joelay - Freeform, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about the next step in Ray's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to challenge myself to write more based off a series of prompts. You can find out more [here](http://leedlingwithragehappy.tumblr.com/post/141726531628/all-right-yall-ive-been-holding-back-this) and follow along on this site or on Tumblr. 
> 
> Thanks for coming along for the ride!

Ray shifted the box in his hands and gazed up at the house before him. So much change had happened in a short span of time that he couldn’t quite believe he had made it to where he was now. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Joel’s voice floated in from behind. The older man had a few items of his own piled in his arms and he walked up to stand next to Ray. 

Ray let out a sigh, only to follow with a small smile. “I guess I’m just nervous? I mean, it’s kind of a big step, man.”

“Man?” Joel questioned. “Is that what you’re calling your husband now?”

“Shut up,” Ray laughed as he elbowed Joel in the side. “You know what I mean.”

Nodding, Joel placed a small kiss on Ray’s head before taking the lead up the steps to the house. “Hurry up. I don’t want to start this alone!” The older man called out while trying to unlock the front door.

Ray rolled his eyes, but quickly followed Joel’s lead, ready to start a new path in their lives.


End file.
